


Relative Ease

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Which of them really wanted this more?





	Relative Ease

**Author's Note:**

> From my attempt at luxken27's summer mini-challenge, 'want'. A few tiny edits from the original draft~

Which of them really wanted this more? Camilla couldn't help wondering why, despite Xander's soft reminders that they shouldn't keep doing this, they certainly never stopped. She could tell when he needed the attention, now more than ever, despite the distance he tried to keep from her, from the family, and from everything. She knew how he felt deep inside and she knew that if he could be close to someone... Well, that would be a terrible and high wall to climb for anyone. She flew over it with relative ease if only from practice and her own longing. 

Xander was magnificent and she knew that no man she ever met would quite measure up to him. Not in his dedication to making sure she'd feel satisfied- he'd already made her come twice- but also with his impressive physical form. Camilla could take him deep into her mouth, down into her throat, for a few seconds, but any more and it was too much. She liked sucking on him, though, on his perfect cock that kept giving her tiny bits of precome to lick away and savor. As much as she wanted him inside her, Camilla wanted this, too. And Xander was good at making her happy, after all. She knew he liked to see her smile, she liked to see him try. The night was still young and Camilla was sure he'd want more. Once he'd come, she'd curl close and remind him of how very wet she still was. She'd kiss him, tease him, reach for oil and run her fingers past his scrotum to tease tight muscle and push inside. He needed the attention he kept denying himself, after all. And Camilla loved him very much. 

Someday the war would be over. Until then, Xander had her.


End file.
